


Announce

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Early in Canon, F/F, Humor, Incest, No Angst, No Smut, POV Laurel Lance, Rehabilitation, Romantic Fluff, Sara Lance Is Black Canary, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Laurel decides on a new apartment come Thursday, fresh out of rehab and trying to be optimistic. She moves in by the weekend during a flash-flood warning, soaking all of the cardboard boxes. Sara visits and cheers her up.





	Announce

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4! Day 4! Day 4! Not a ship I ship but hey that's not why I'm out here doing this project. Thanks for reading! Comments appreciated!

 

004\. Announce

*

Laurel decides on a new apartment come Thursday.

She moves in by the weekend, during a flash-flood warning, soaking all of the cardboard boxes. Her place is right above a tattoo parlor that has a rosy pink-neon sign. It whirs and crackles with unstable electricity, closest to Laurel's kitchen-seat window, and spells out vertically its name.

**A**

**M**

**O**

**U**

**R**

Stone walls feel rough and chilly to Laurel's hands. The smell of cheap, noxious weed drifts in from the hallway.

(But it's _home_ while getting rehab.)

Sara waves from down below, dressed without her Black Canary outfit — _thank god_. "Oh sweet Ophelia!" she yells, grinning and reaching for the bottom of the rain-gutter, swinging herself up.

"Do I look like I've got wildflowers in my hair?" Laurel yells back, blushing despite herself.

" _My tenderest heart's desire! My aching loins!_ "

Sara continues to wax awful and mocking poetry, as one or two bystanders halt below in confusion, until Laurel yanks at Sara's dark-leather sleeve.

"Jesus christ, Sara," Laurel hisses, blushing harder, "will you please GET _IN HERE—_!"

"Yeah, _yeah_ , jeez," Sara tells her, laughing.

Once she's standing in Laurel's unlit, cockroach-infested kitchen, Sara's grin fades. Laurel feels those chapped, plump lips, opening against hers, dragging to her ear. " _I just miss you… that's all_."

"I miss you too," Laurel answers quietly, hugging her arms around Sara's small, muscular waist.

She's more _home_ than anything else.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
